


Blinded by the Light

by rosetattoos37



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: High School, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetattoos37/pseuds/rosetattoos37
Summary: Everyone is born with a crystal growing in their umbilical cord.  After they’re born the crystal is cut out and traditionally worn as a necklace, although some people prefer bracelets or rings.  When you first lay eyes on your soul mate your crystal heats up and glows brightly like a fire.  Even with its seemingly obvious way of altering the future lovers the sign can be missed.  This is the story of a couple that missed each other but fell in love anyway.





	1. Prolouge

Ryan had just moved to a new school, well not really moved, just transferred. His dad couldn’t afford to send him to St. Cecilia's School for the Arts anymore, which meant he would be going to public school for the first time in his life. The floor was dirtier and the kids seemed more generic than the lively art students He was walking down the hall trying to find the front office when he heard a banging coming from one of the lockers.

The floor was dirtier and the kids seemed more generic than the lively art students he was used to.  There were guys throwing around a football and Ryan was just praying he wouldn't get hit.  So far he just wanted to go back to St. Cecilia's.  Ryan was walking down the hall trying to find the front office when he heard a banging coming from one of the lockers.

Ryan was walking down the hall trying to find the front office when he heard a banging coming from one of the lockers.

“Hello?” He asked the shaking metal door and trying to look through the slots. He felt a weird warmth in his chest.

“Hi- yes- can you please get help.” Ryan could see two brown eyes looking at him desperately through the slots.

“Yeah, of course, I’ll be right back.”

"Thank you." He heard the guy call out as he left, still not entirely sure where to get help from but he assumed if he found the office someone there could do something.

Ryan adjusted his scarf as he continued to look for the office when he felt it; it was his crystal. That poor kid trapped in the locker was his soul mate and that guy probably knew it too, he didn't know how anyone could miss the glowing when you're in a small dark area. Ryan wandered around a little longer before finally finding the offices.

"Excuse me, there’s someone locked in one of the lockers down there,” He said to the person at the front desk.

“Not again.” She rolled her eyes and walked off with a book he assumed had all the combination codes in it. He started to follow her but is stopped by a man standing in front of him.

“You must be the new student, Ryan Ross. Come into my office so you can get your class schedule and locker assignment.”

Ryan didn’t move, he was trying to look past him to hopefully get a glimpse of what this guy looked like.

“Mr. Ross?”

“Yeah sorry.” He followed the man who he assumed to be the principle into his office turning around hoping the secretary would bring the trapped guy into the office but there was nothing.

Who was he?


	2. First Day of School

Seriously, again?  Brendon was sick and tired of him and his friends always being pushed around but the jocks.  But honestly, this was ridiculous; it was the first day of school and he was already trapped in a locker and he had no idea what happened to Dallon and Pete but it probably wasn't something good.  

Brendon started banging on the metal door trying to get anyone's attention.

"Hello?" He heard a guy say from the other side.  Thank God.

"Hi-yes- can you please get help." He pleaded hoping it wasn't someone that could make it worse by sliding something through the slots.  All of a sudden Brendon's crystal started glowing and he had to squint and couldn't really see through the small slots in the locker.

"Yeah, of course, I'll be right back." 

"Thank you!" Brendon called after him, that guy, his soulmate, whoever he was, was literally his knight in shining armor. He tucked his necklace under his shirt hoping that will muffle the light it was producing.  

Eventually, Mrs. Rogers, the school secretary, showed up and set him free, Pete was in a locker further down the hall and Dallon, who physically could not fit into a locker had been pushed around to prevent him from getting help.  Brendon looked around after coming out, no one came up to him.  Maybe that guy was embarrassed that his soulmate got shoved in a locker, or maybe he didn't actually care about the soulmate thing and then Brendon would be left alone.

"Hey dude, you ok?" Pete came over to him rubbing his neck.

"Yeah I'm fine, only thing that's hurt is my pride, it's the first day of school. Can we not catch a single break?"

Pete rolls his eyes "Never. Have you seen Dallon? He would be the one who knows where those fucks put our backpacks."

"No idea.  You would have been the one to see him last."

"Well, that's great." Pete threw his arm up in defeat. 

"Did someone request backpacks?" Dallon showed up behind Pete holding Pete's backpack in one hand and Brendon's in the other.

"I don't even want to know what happened to you or how you got these back but thank you." Brendon grabbed his bag from Dallon and slung it over his shoulder. 

"You know I'm starting to the think the only reason you guys are friends with me is because I'm too tall to be shoved in a locker and track down your backpacks for you." 

"On come on Dal, that's not true. We also hang out with you because sometimes we can't reach things."  Pete laughed and shoved Dallon's shoulder. "Well, I'm off the history now, check you guys at lunch." He walked down the hall and into a classroom.

"What do you have first period?" 

"Chem, which is all the way across school so I'm gonna head out. See ya, Brendon." Dallon had walked off and now Brendon was alone.  He fixed his crystal so it was out again, it was still warm.  Brendon was honestly pissed.  To say he had high expectation for when he met his soulmate was an understatement.  He was bullied into a locker and he couldn't even see who is soulmate actually was.  He shook his head and started walking to his first class. What a great way to start off the year, he thought. 


	3. SOS Text

Ryan closed his locker and looked at his class schedule trying to figure out where the hell room 104A was.  He wasn't too concerned because he figured he'd find it eventually, he was more concerned about the fact that his soulmate was walking around somewhere and Ryan had no clue who he was.  He pulled out his phone to text his best friend from St. Cecilia's, he would hopefully have some advice, and be able to text him back since they didn't start for another week.

[Ryan] dude my soulmate is at my new school

[Spencer] So I'm taking that you like it there then

[Ryan] no because i don't know who he is

[Spencer] He?

[Ryan] is that really the important part of this conversation?

[Spencer] I mean if you actually knew who he was it would be

[Ryan] but i don't. he was fucking stuck in a locker and we made eye contact through the slots in the door

[Spencer] I'm sorry but that's hilarious lol

[Ryan] laugh all you want but i'm freaking out because this school is like 5x bigger than st. cecilia's. how am i going to find him?

[Spencer] Wait and see who gets shoved in a locker tomorrow and go from there

[Ryan] that's actually not a horrible idea

[Spencer] That's what I'm here for

Ryan had finally found the mysterious room 104A, it was a room you could split in half for smaller classes which made no sense to him.

[Ryan] alright well i gotta go. first class of the day. kill me now

[Spencer] Talk to you later, keep me updated on your mystery man ;)

He rolled his eyes and put his phone away.  He sat down in the front and pulled out his laptop.

"Excuse me sir, no electronics in class."  The teacher looked down at him.  She was older and looked like the life had been drained out of her.  Her purple eyeshadow almost matched the bags under her eyes.

"Oh, I'm just using it to take notes."

"Do you have a disability letter?"

"What?"  He looked up at her in confusion.

"Unless you have a learning disability and are registered with the school and they have given you a letter allowing you to use your laptop then no electronics in class."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."  Ryan meekly put his laptop back in his bag. "Today is my first day here."

"Well, congratulations."  She said without even looking at him and began taking attendance.

So far he was definitely not liking his new school.


	4. Lunch Break

“Guys, what do I do?”

“What makes you think we’ll be any help?” Pete said his mouth full of pizza.

“For one, I don’t have other friends, and two- I don’t actually have a two, just come on guys please?” Brendon already regretted telling his friends but he didn’t know what else to do.

“Do you have any idea of what he looks like?” Dallon spoke up for the first time.

“Nope. Through the slots, I could really only see he had a face but I couldn’t tell because the glow from my necklace was blinding me.”

“Well, I’m glad your soulmate has a face.”

“Pete I’m gonna kill you.”

“Try me, tall guy.” Pete threw his pizza on the plate.

“I’m going to kill myself for saying anything to you two.” Brendon put his face down on the table.

Dallon put a hand on Brendon’s back “Stop being so over dramatic, you’ll find him. We just got to interrogate all the freshman guys and every guy transfer from every grade.”

“That’s your idea?” Pete rolled his eyes with pizza in his mouth again.

“Do you have a better one?”

“That could take forever though.” Brendon sat up and finally took a bite of his lunch. “What if he doesn’t even want me because I was a wimp who got stuck in a locker?”

“I mean he kinda has to love you, that’s how it works right?”

“Well yeah but I’m assuming it’s like any relationship you like work towards the love and it’s not like instant love at first sight shit.” Pete had finished his pizza by this point and moved his hand closer to Dallon’s lunch tray. Dallon slapped his hand away.

“Dude, my pizza.”

“Here,” Brendon showed his tray towards Pete. “I’m not that hungry.”

Pete grabbed his food and starts eating.

“Dude!”

“What?”

“Just buy two lunches next time, don’t take ours.”

“He offered.”

“That’s because he’s depressed.”

“Guys I’m still here.”


	5. Chemistry

Ryan forgot how much eating lunch alone sucked. The food wasn’t nearly as good as St. Cecilia’s and the cafeteria was definitely dirtier. He just kept his headphones in the entire time scribbling lyrics in his notebook for him to work on when he got home.

He threw away his tray and started walking to his next class, Chemistry, which he wasn’t particularly excited about. He wanted to go to St. Cecilia’s in the first place to avoid the things like math and science and focus on his music but now he’s stuck here. Ryan wondered if his soulmate liked music and if he would like his music.

The board in the front of the classroom had a seating chart on it and he sat himself down at the lab table next to a kid who looked like he didn’t want to be here almost as much as Ryan did.

“Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Summers and welcome to chemistry. As you can see there is seating chart on the board, the person you are sitting next to will be your lab partner for the semester. I don’t want to hear any complaining about how it’s unfair or your best friend is in the class, the computer randomly selected the pairs so I suggest you take the first couple of minutes to introduce yourselves while I get our safety guidelines power point up.”

Ryan turned to the guy next to him “Hi, I’m Ryan.”

He stuck his hand out. “Brendon.”

Ryan shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, I should be honest I’m not really a science guy so hopefully we both make it out this class alive and completely intact.”

Brendon laughed; his smile was nice Ryan thought, “I’m not a science person either so let me apologize to your eyebrows in advance.” He looked up at Ryan’s eyebrows and then down to his eyes and they held eye contact for while. His eyes seemed familiar but he couldn’t figure out why they were brown like most eyes and not unlike his own.

“Alright, class lets begin.” Mr. Summers’ announcement broke their eye contact. Ryan grabbed his notebook out of his bag and started copying down the first slide of the power point while trying to sneak glances at his new lab partner. If he wasn’t gay after ‘meeting’ his mystery soul mate he was definitely gay now.  He shook his head trying to get Brendon out of his head.  Ryan was already saved for someone else, he didn't know that someone else yet but he knew he existed and Ryan couldn't just fall for anybody, or just fuck anybody anymore but boy did he want to do both of those with Brendon.


	6. Experimenting

Brendon has been trying to focus on whatever experiment they were trying to do. It had something to do with using a dropper to mix different chemicals and note what colors the changed to if they changed colors at all.

He wasn’t going to lie his lab partner was hot. He’d be lucky if whoever his soulmate was looked half as good as him. But maybe this was his chance. Brendon has never been good at flirting, maybe if he could manage to not sound like a complete idiot to Ryan he would be able to smooth talk his soulmate when he finally meets him.

After Mr. Summers finished explain the experiment they decided that Ryan would use the dropper and Brendon would take down the results. The only problem with that arrangement was Ryan’s fingers. They were so long and every time Brendon would look over at him he got caught up thinking about his fingers could do to him.

There was an awkward silence that had gone on for too long and Brendon was uncomfortable, he had to say something but he didn’t really know what. There’s no way he could say what was actually on his mind so he just said the first non-sexual thing he could think of.

“So if you’re not a science person then what are you?”

“I’m a guitar person.” Ryan wasn’t really paying much attention to what Brendon was saying and was doing most of the work in the experiment. His curls were resting on top of the safety goggles and Brendon was hoping he wouldn’t notice him staring.

“That’s cool, I can play piano, maybe we could play together sometime.”

“Uh maybe.”

Ok maybe is a start. Brendon stopped staring and started actually writing down results in his notebook. Was he supposed to say something now? It still seemed too quiet. Ryan was just so focused.

“The music room here is pretty cool, have you ever seen it?”

“No. I mostly play in my room.”

“Oh well that’s cool too, but I’m sure you’re good and people would like to hear you play unless you have stage fright or something.” He laughed slightly because he did have a little bit of stage fright.  Why did he ask Ryan to play with him in the first place?

Ryan shrugged. “I don’t really get nervous.”

Well great, Brendon thought, because right now was the most nervous he has felt since this morning being trapped in the locker.


	7. Wait What?

[Ryan] and i think he was trying to flirt with me and kept talking about how good their music room was and i was trying really hard not to say anything

[Spencer] Can you stop being so pretentious for 5 fucking seconds and can we talk about how your first day at public school and you got two guys wanting to hop on your dick… or get inside you, I don’t know how this works

[Ryan] really don't want to think about that but now it's in my head thanks spence

[Spencer] What? It’s a valid point. I think you should try to fuck this lab partner guy though that way if/when you find your soul mate you can fuck him good and you won’t be the idiot who doesn’t know how to do anal

[Ryan] you think i don't know how to do anal?

[Spencer] RYAN ROSS

[Ryan] i mean you're not completely wrong i would assume it's different with a guy

[Spencer] RYAN WHO THE HELL DID YOU BUTT FUCK??????

[Ryan] the girl jackie in our music theory class she said she was 'saving herself for marriage'

[Spencer] How do you just manage to luck into these situations while I can’t even get a date

[Ryan] if you can just calm your shit and be more chill about it then you'll be drowning in the pussy like i am… well was…. anyway the school needs a new hot guy now that i'm gone and gay

[Spencer] Hey I was still hot while you were here

[Ryan] apparently not hot enough to turn me gay

[Spencer] I fucking hate you

[Ryan] am i still good to come over after school to jam?

[Spencer] Yeah just let me know when you're on your way


	8. That'll Help

“Brendon I have the perfect solution to your problem.”

“Oh yeah, Pete, and what would that be?” Brendon looked up at Pete who was standing in front of him and Dallon.

“My parents are out of town next weekend so I’m gonna throw a party, if we can get the right people to say they’ll show and if I get beer than it’ll be big and we can invite like everyone.”

“And that this helps me how?”

“If we invite everyone than we can look through the entire party to find your soulmate.”

“Pete you also realize if we invite everyone the likeliness of your parents finding out goes way up and the more people that show up the harder it will be for us to find one guy that we don’t even know what he looks like other than ‘dreamy brown eyes’.” Dallon mocked Brendon and Brendon immediately shoved him off the bench they were sitting on and Dallon just gives up and sits on the ground.

“Yeah Dallon fuck your logic.”

“I mean he’s right.” Brendon looked up at Pete again.

“Ok then think about this, if we have an awesome party then they’ll stop stealing our shit and throwing us in lockers which will prevent this entire ‘who’s my soulmate?’ thing next time.”

Brendon tried to shove Pete but it didn’t really do much since he was standing. “Stop mocking me it’s a dumb as fuck situation and I wouldn’t know what to do even if I knew who my soulmate was.”

“That’s a blatant lie and you know it.” Dallon uses the bench to help him up and stands next to Pete. “I’m actually with Pete on this one, I’m not saying it’s gonna turn us popular over night but it’ll help, we just need some way to get alcohol and then we can start spreading the word.”

“I mean I guess I could ask one of my older siblings…” Brendon trails off and Pete yanks him up off the bench.

“That’s the spirit! Guys this is going to be the turning point for us, I can just tell.”


End file.
